Needless Fan Fic side story
by Kaynbrae
Summary: I made this as a side story to a side story of a side character. Sad that I did something odd but it's fun to write a bit of humor! Uten is dead in the main story and I suggest to read this manga or watch the anime if you want to learn more on Needless.


This is a side story of another story coming soon please enjoy these little tales before though. the story is set in the future after wwIII and is actually a fan fiction of Needless (with out all the weirdness... well not really.) some humans have gained super natural powers living in former blast zones in japan. They are called needless and are being hunted by the world as the perfect super solders and such. Regular humans are also hunted in these zones now called Black spots and the worlds laws are nothing in this land... surivial of the fittest. thanks KPC

first story

Merth and Akia's history of "friendship"

people involved

Sonota Yami; NEEDLESS (original main character I made) 12 year old most likely, Sonota lost all his memories before he became a needless. His name was given to him by Uten, Sonota is other and Yami means darkness. It's a pun based on his power to move and control his shadow at will. Most people call him Sota (informal, friends) or Yoru Ko Sonota (night child, when he is on business or formal dealings) Sota wears a plain white t-shirt and black short, usually has a black furry vest on as well.

Merth short for Meriuni Thereon; HUMAN, a 7 year old boy demolition squad with a habit for not thinking things through and repeatedly does not learn his lesson... He has orange red hair and green eyes. Wears a plain black over sized t- shirt and jeans.

Creg; Human, 69 year old man also Merth's grand father and sole family member... He thinks he spoiled Merth too much... Old man eyes always closed, he is very short and has long white beard that touches the ground. He wears a long brown cloak, red wool shawl and short wood cane.

Akia; (Not the same as the other Akia as the one I made in a different story) NEEDLESS, 19 year old girl living in a dump like building, she learned medicine from her long gone mother who served in the war, Black self cut short hair and pale blue eyes. She was once blind until a head injury happened, when her sight started to return to her but it still wasn't perfect (she had 15,15) and got glasses to fix it only to find that when her vision is perfect she can see and control electric pulses around her. (The human brain uses a lot of said pulses!) She wears overalls cut like shorts and a pink tub top.

Shadow; SONOTA'S SHADOW, it cannot express emotions but can act on its own to protect Sonota at any time. Shadow also can touch and move solid object with its hands but can't with its feet or body, shadow changes forms and can come off the ground to fight, can't jump... Shadow's body can turn in many dangerous weapons all at Sonota wish.

Uten, NEEDLESS, 10 year old Uten in the main story supposedly died but no one ever checked, so in this story he escapes just barely and ends up getting carried into town by Sonota's shadow to end up getting care from Akia and Sonota. Uten was critically injured but is making a slow recovery; he is currently in a wheel chair. Uten give Sonota his name as a joke but Sonota becomes really happy about it. He has blond hair and cream eyes dressed up like a wanna be magician. Uten is also wanted for treason and treachery…

"Merth! You little!" Akia screams as she chases poor Merth around the cars. Uten and Sonota watched as Akia screamed and throw a rock at Merth. It hit dead on...

"Akia may be blind but she can hit…" Uten announced as Sonota nodded…

"She and Merth go way back for not getting along well…" Sonota replied as Akia put Merth into a headlock…

"I can see that… but why?" Uten asked as Merth tapped out. Akia then got off of him and dragged Merth away…

"Well it started last year." Sonota said ominously as Akia can back with Creg. "And you can ask them!"

"Ask us what?" Akia barked; she was not in a good mood….

"Why you and Merth don't get along?" Uten replied as Creg laughed.

"Oh well that's an easy one! Merth torched Akia's hair once along with her favorite book with a rampaging robot!" Creg replied as Akia moaned.

"He blow up half the town with that little stunt!" Akia shouted as Sonota nodded.

"The robot in question was never found too, it looked like a mechanical pink bunny…" Creg added as Uten gulped.

"Like the one I saw in the dump earlier?" Uten asked and points towards a pile of metal with a robot bunny sitting on it…

"Ohhh… that's so not good!" Everyone yelled as the bunny started torching the area… Merth nearby giggled with delight as the bunny stopped turned and started attacking him.

"OUCH!" Merth screamed as the bunny started laser firing at him. Sonota moaned pointed at the bunny and glared…

"Shadow, thorns of death!" He screamed as his shadow snaked towards the bunny then pierced it from the ground below. The bunny twitched slightly as they inched towards it. Akia ran up to it and poked it a few times.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She laughed as the bunny let out one last fire blast at her…

" OMG! Ha hahahahahahahaha~ha!" Merth laughed uncontrollably as Akia pounded the bunny then jumped and stomped on it.

'Well looks like Akia finally got closure to her bunny problem…" Uten moaned as Sonota tapped him and pointed to the metal heap…

"Uten ever heard multiply like rabbits?" Sonota asked as Uten turned and nodded… "Well it's true!" Thousands of rabbits were now pouring from the heap…

"RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Creg yelled as they all took off running.

"THEY DO!" Uten screamed as Sonota's shadow wheeled him away….


End file.
